Destino
by MeNtEcApTa
Summary: Uma garota que sabe o que quer, um cavaleiro que já não sabe o que fazer de sua vida...
1. Nova vida

Estel andava admirada com tudo que via naquele santuário, era tudo simplesmente esplêndido, lindo, não tinha palavras para descrever tamanha beleza.

Estava enfim no lugar em que sempre quis estar, Estel era apenas mais uma aspirante à amazona ainda sem mestre, treinava com uma espécie de turma e se alguém se visse interessado a treiná-las em particular, aí então teriam seus mestres "particulares", e Estel se esforçava para que isso acontecesse, mas o problema é que estava muito difícil, não que a garota esperasse algo fácil, mas ainda assim estava mais difícil do que imaginara.

Mas mesmo depois de todos os treinos pelo qual tinha que passar, Estel saia para conhecer melhor o santuário em que treinava, pois era um local restrito a cavaleiros e aprendizes, portanto tinha que aproveitar e conhecer o máximo que puder do local que sempre sonhara em estar.

Estel era brasileira de uma família pobre e seu dom para amazona fora descoberto pelo cavaleiro de ouro de touro Aldebaram, que também era brasileiro e estava numa espécie de férias, convidou Estel para vir à Grécia a fim de treinar e como a garota sempre soubera dos cavaleiros e tudo o mais, aceitou prontamente, deixando sua vida pobre e desanimada para trás, jurou para si mesma que agora seria uma pessoa feliz, fazendo o que gostava: Lutar.

Nossa aspirante à amazona estava em mais de suas andanças, quando de deu conta de onde foi parar, estava na frente da escadaria que dava para a primeira casa zodiacal a casa de Áries, ela sabia que era proibido subir as escadas sem permissão, mas tinha tanta curiosidade em ver os famosos e temidos cavaleiros de ouro, já pensou em se arriscar a pelo menos ir até a primeira casa zodiacal. Estel era uma das poucas que conhecia pelo menos um dourado, mas ainda assim queria conhecer os outros, quem sabe conhecer o cavaleiro que possui o mesmo signo que o seu - Milo - mais isso ela pensou "È quase impossível" ficou ali fitando as escadarias até escurecer, já estava indo embora quando ouviu barulho de passos.

- Mas quem é à essa hora? Sussurrou para si mesma.

Viu então que era um homem alto de cabelos lilases e um garoto com cabelos cor de fogo, estavam conversando sobre algo.

- Sim KiKi, estou te liberando por uns tempos, vá visitar Shiryu...

- Puxa obrigado mestre Mu! Exclamou o garoto de tanta alegria indo embora em direção aos portões, e deixando seu mestre e cavaleiro de Áries aparentemente sozinho.

- Ele disse Mu! Aquele é o cavaleiro de Áries! Uau... Estel estava estática de tanta excitação.

Mu franziu suas estranhas sombracelhas, sentiu a presença de alguém, então indagou:

- Quem está ai? Perguntou olhando para os lados, a procura de alguém.

Estelnão sabia o que fazer, esquecera de camuflar totalmente seu cosmo, isso era pedir para ser descoberta.

- Não adianta se esconder. Insistiu Mu.

Estel então agora mais calma pensou "o que tenho a temer?", e quando o Ariano estava prestes a descobri-la, Estel apareceu por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Sou eu senhor. Disse com a cabeça erguida, tentando não mostrar medo, pois, era o que estava sentindo.

- Qual o seu nome garota? Perguntou gentilmente Mu, aliviado por não ser nenhum maluco tentando se matar atravessando as doze casas.

- M-meu nome é Estel senhor.

Então Mu se lembrou da história que seu colega Aldebaram lhe contou sobre uma garota que trouxera de sua terra natal por ser muito forte.

- Então você é Estel! Aldebaram me falou sobre você. Falo Mu sorrindo

- Ele falou? Perguntou Estel curiosa.

- Sim, mas o que está fazendo aqui a esta hora?

- Ah, eu tava dando uma volta e acabei vendo o senhor e seu aprendiz conversando, e...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Disse sorrindo Mu, gostara da garota – e por favor não me chame de senhor!

- M- mas...

- Vamos fazer assim, quando estivermos só nós dois me chame de Mu.

- T-tudo bem. Estel não estava acreditando, estava falando com Mu, será que haveriam mais vezes?

Então ali mesmo durante uma hora Estel e Mu ficaram conversando, Mu achava a garota tão interessante como ela o achava, Mu por Aldebaram não parar de falar sobre como a garota era esperta e forte ao mesmo tempo e por lamentar por ela não ser do signo de Touro e Estel por Mu ser o famoso cavaleiro de Áries, então um vento frio soprou e Estel se encolheu de frio como resposta, Mu percebendo perguntou:

- Quer conhecer a casa de Áries?

Estelergueu o rosto de surpresa.

- E-eu posso?

- Claro que pode! Vamos que está muito frio aqui.

Chegando na casa de Áries, Estel estava embasbacada com a arquitetura da casa era tudo como sempre imaginara.

- Bem, quer beber alguma coisa?

- Há não obrigada. Na verdade Estel adorava bebidas, mas sentia vergonha de aceitar o pedido de Mu.

- Oras vamos, não tenha vergonha, gosta de vinho? Perguntou oferecendo uma taça para Estel.

- Gosto, obrigada. Disse aceitando a taça e bebendo um gole do líquido.

- Me diga Estel qual o seu signo? Sei que de Touro você não é Aldebaram vive lamentando isso.

- Sou de escorpião. Respondeu Estel num sorriso.

- Escorpião? Pena que não seja de Áries. E começou a rir, Estel corou.

E os dois passaram a noite toda conversando e bebendo vinho , e, Estel enfim descobrira alguém com quem pudesse conversar e não ser assediada após dez minutos de conversa.

-X-

Após aquela noite de conversas com Mu, Estel sempre continuo a visitar o cavaleiro na casa de Áries, era a única casa pela qual podia passar, suas colegas de treino invejavam tal amizade, algumas mais maldosas alegavam Mu estar levando Estel para a cama e tudo mais, mas a verdade é que a garota e Mu tinham apenas uma grande amizade, que já durava a bastante tempo, já eram amigos faziam exatos 2 anos e nada de Estel conseguir evoluir seu treinamento como amazona.

- Há Mu eu sou uma fracassada isso sim. Choramingou Estel no colo de Mu.

Estelestava extremamente triste por não conseguir evoluir em seu treinamento, e como sempre vinha pedir colo para Mu que sempre acolhia com prazer.

- Calma garota, é porque ainda não chegou sua hora...

- Mais um monte de amigas minhas já conseguiram méritos para terem a chance de disputar armaduras e terem seu próprio mestre!

- Não olhe para elas, preocupe-se com você mesma. Falou Mu acariciando os cabelos castanhos claros de Estel.

- Mas Mu... Choramingou Estel.

- Nada de Mas, você é forte, inteligente e se Aldebaram disse que você tem potencial é por que você tem, e depois eu também acho o mesmo e você está cansada de saber isso.

- hum, ok, mas vamos agora falar de você... – disse Estel tentando se desviar das lições de moral de Mu.

- O que a senhorita quer saber? Perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- È verdade que você vai ser o próximo mestre do santuário, como todo mundo anda falando por aí?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso agora, ta bom escorpiana?

- Mas Mu... replicou Estel.

- Nada de "mas"- disse rindo o belo ariano.

-X-

Após algumas semanas finalmente Estel teve suas suspeitas confirmadas, Mu fora nomeado novo mestre do santuário, e agora não sabia se poderia ver seu grande amigo e confidente todos os dias, afinal ele agora morava no salão do grande mestre e Estel não tinha permissão para ir até lá, bem, coisa que Mu é claro não deixou de dar a sua amiga e a garota estava parada em frente as doze casas admirando e não se contendo de tanta felicidade. Ela finalmente iria subir as doze casas zodiacais. E para o desgosto da garota todas as casas estavam vazias, com exceção a casa de peixes que estava com seu respectivo cavaleiro. Mas Estel não o viu...

Chegando na grande porta que dava acesso ao salão do mestre, Estel ouviu vozes e hesitou, pensou em voltar, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo para voltar ouviu a voz de Mu em sua mente:

- Por quê vai embora? Entre!

Estel então resolveu entrar, e quando viu quem estava fazendo compania ao grande mestre, perdeu o fôlego.

Era um dos cavaleiros de Ouro, estava sem armadura e pelas roupas típicas de seu país de origem pode perceber quem era... "Shaka de Virgem" pensou alto.

- Sim, é o cavaleiro da casa de virgem. Confirmou Mu rindo com o espanto da garota.

- Boa tarde. Falou Shaka percebendo que era uma aspirante.

- M-muito prazer...

Estel em respeito ao cavaleiro e grande mestre curvou-se em respeito. Shaka riu.

- Você tem uma amiga muito educada Mu, totalmente diferente de Kiki que chega aqui praticamente chutando os portões...

- Oras, não exagere Shaka. Falou Mu corando.

Apesar de Estel já conhecer Mu há dois anos ela ainda não havia visto os outro cavaleiros de ouro. Conhecia apenas Aldebaram e Mu, pois geralmente estava treinando todo o dia e dava apenas algumas escapadinhas para bater um papo com Mu ou com "tio Deba" como ela costumava chamar o cavaleiro de touro.

- Bem Mu eu preciso ir. – Disse Shaka com um ar cansado, e já esquecendo que Estel estava ali.

- Agora que Estel chegou! Fique mais um pouco! – insistiu Mu

"É fique mais um pouco" pensou Estel.

-Não, eu realmente tenho que ir, não meditei hoje ainda e além do mais, que eu saiba minha vida de cavaleiro não se resume a ficar conversando banalidades com uma aprendiz...

Shaka falou isso extremamente sério, e Estel sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Shaka? Falou Mu horrorizado.

Shaka nem ao menos respondeu, simplesmente virou-se e foi embora, deixando Estel e Mu para trás boquiabertos.

- Então esse é o grande cavaleiro de ouro Shaka de Virgem? Ironizou Estel.

- Ele... bem, depois que ele conhecer melhor você aposto que serão bons amigos- Vendo que seu argumento não estava funcionando resolveu abrir o jogo- A Estel, é que Shaka não aprova a subida de aspirantes as doze casas...

- Mas o Kiki sempre subiu sem problemas!- argumentou Estel.

- Bem, eu sou o mestre do Kiki, e como vpcê bem sabe aprendizes de cavaleiros de ouro devem morar com seus mestre em sua respectiva casa zodiacal e também automaticamente tem autorização para andar pelas doze casas livremente.

- Ah, entendi, é porque eu sou uma fraca e não tive capacidade ainda para conseguir um mestre...

- Não fale assim.

Mu tentou abraçá-la, mas Estel já estava longe, adorava o santuário mais não estava conseguindo ser o queria: uma amazona.

CONTINUA...

Notas da autora: Bem, o primeiro capítulo é sempre o mais chato, mas aí está ele!

Espero que vocês gostem, eu já tenho mais ou menos o rumo dessa história toda, dos rolos que vão ter e etc...

Por favor comentem ! È tão ruim a sensação de estar escrevendo para as paredes...

Beijos!


	2. Mudanças

**Mudanças**

Estava cansado de tudo e de todos, não agüentava mais viver do jeito que vivia...

Não queria mais ficar ali no santuário, mais nada lhe interessava, e o pior de tudo é que não sabia o porquê disso agora.

Shaka o cavaleiro da casa de virgem após tratar de assuntos rotineiros com Mu, encontrava-se sentado na sala de sua casa, pensando em tudo o que lhe acontecera até agora e sentia que algo ainda lhe faltava acontecer, mas não sabia ao certo o quê...

"Talvez morrer" pensou desanimado, achava que Atena após a batalha contra Hades não devia ter lhe ressuscitado, mas se era vontade da deusa então talvez sua hora ainda não houvesse chegado.

Parou com seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém na entrada de sua casa.

- Ai, droga!! Burra, sua burra! – Pragueja Estel, que estava descendo tão rápido as doze casas, que acabou tropeçando na entrada da casa de virgem.

- Como pode querer ser uma amazona se mal sabe andar... – Falou Shaka, apenas observando a garota e nem se dando o trabalho de ajudá-la.

Estel levantou-se e percebeu que cortara o joelho, e quando se deu conta de quem estava lhe observando, sentiu mais raiva de si mesma ainda. Fingiu que não ouviu o que Shaka dissera, e tentou se desculpar:

- Desculpe se lhe atrapalhei "ò homem mais próximo dos deuses" - ironizou Estel.

Ela já estava farta de ser desrespeitada por Shaka, estava já passando por Shaka para ir em direção a saída, quando sentiu ser segurada pelo braço.

- Pensei que fosse educada garota.

- E sou,com os que são comigo. - Disse Estel puxando o braço com força das mãos de Shaka, mas ele não soltou.

- O que está insinuando? – Perguntou Shaka – Que não estou sendo educado com você?

- Olha esquece o que eu disse tá legal, se você não gosta que eu passe pelas doze casas, tudo bem não vou mais passar e dá pra largar meu braço?!

- Não que eu não goste que VOCÊ passe pelas doze casas, só não quero que este santuário e os cavaleiros que vivem nela se tornem uma atração turística.- Shaka falou isso tranquilamente, largando o braço de Estel.

- Ta bom... mas já vou indo.

- Está sangrando. – Falou Shaka segurando mais uma vez o braço de Estel e apontando para o joelho machucado da garota.

- Há, isso não foi nada.

Mas quando se deu conta Shaka estava com sua mão direita no machucado curando-o, e depois que fez isso disse:

- Não quero que saia da casa de virgem dizendo que o cavaleiro que vive nela é um mal educado – Shaka falou isso com seu tom (como sempre) irônico – agora saia,já perdi tempo demais com você garota.

"como ele é arrogante!" pensou Estel.

Já estava saindo quando esbarrou com alguém e quase caiu de novo se não tivesse se apoiado no peito de Shaka. Percebendo onde se apoiara, afastou-se rapidamente e falou:

- Me desculpe...

- Olha por onde anda garota! – Falou Héctor, aspirante à casa de virgem.

- Eu já pedi desculpas! Saco!

E ia pela milésima vez tentar sair da casa de virgem, e pela milésima vez foi segurada pelo braço, só que agora pelo pupilo de Shaka, este que não estava nem aí para o que o seu pupilo ia fazer.

Héctor era espanhol e era tão arrogante quanto Shaka, talvez até mais, estava treinando com o indiano não fazia muito tempo, e era tão diferente de seu mestre que alguns brincavam dizendo que ele não era virginiano coisa nenhuma, mas é claro que Héctor era e possuía algum poder, coisa que estimulou Shaka a treina-lo, aliás treinar seu futuro substituto talvez estivesse sendo a única coisa que fazia com que Shaka continuasse ali no santuário.

- Olha o respeito garota, você está falando com um futuro cavaleiro de ouro... – Héctor falou isso apertando mais o braço de Estel.

- Ai, você tá me machucando! Me solta!

- Hà, há, há. Olha até que você tem um pouco de força...

- Não enche o saco! Disse isso e deu as costas a Héctor.

O pupilo de Shaka então se aproveitando deu uma rasteira em Estel, fazendo com que ela caísse de cara no chão.

- Quem você pensa que é heim?! Seu mestre não lhe ensinou "boas maneiras" não?!

Estel procurou com os olhos Shaka, mas este já não estava mais ali.

- Eu? Você quer saber quem eu sou – deu uma risada desdenhosa – Yo , me llamo Héctor, e sou pupilo do cavaleiro de ouro Shaka de virgem, e você o que é? Uma tentativa inútil de se tornar uma amazona? – falou zombeteiro

- Ora seu... – E Estel partiu para cima de Héctor assustando o rapaz, que levou um soco muito bem dado em seu queixo.

- Há, há, há, acha que isso me machuca? Falou limpando o sangue que escorria de seu lábio.

"Não posso lutar... senão posso ser expulsa do meu treinamento" pensou Estel, enquanto levava um soco de Héctor.

- O que foi? Antes parecia tão disposta a lutar... Vamos venha, estou afim de "brincar" com alguém hoje...

Estava perdendo a paciência com Héctor...

- Se você quer tanto "brincar" comigo, então vá até a arena de treinamento e lá poderemos lutar...

- Não! Quero lutar aqui na casa de virgem!

- Você sabe que é proibido... Ufs!! – Estel levara um soco no estômago.

- Você é muito medrosa, deve ser por isso que ainda não possui um mestre...

Com as mãos no estômago sentindo muita dor, perguntou:

- Como sabe que não tenho mestre?

- Eu ouvi algumas amazonas falando sobre uma garota que ainda não tinha conseguido um mestre, elas estavam com pena de você Estel... Há, há, há – Héctor parou por um momento e continuou – Já conhecia você das conversas que o mestre do santuário tinha com meu mestre, e sempre quis lutar com você pra ver se é tão forte quanto o cavaleiro de touro e Mu falavam, mas pelo que vejo... você não passa de uma fedelha que mal sabe dar um soco.

Estel levantou-se, estava com muita raiva, ela não precisava de piedade queria apenas treinar e ter a chance de mostrar o que sabia fazer queria mostrar que não era nenhuma fedelha, estava tremendo, mas não era de medo era da raiva que estava sentindo, nunca havia sentido tanto ódio dentro de si, sem perceber a garota estava elevando seu cosmo e como se já soubesse o que fazer ergueu sua mão direita e apontou seu dedo indicador na direção do rapaz que fez com que sentisse tanto ódio, a unha de seu dedo erguido cresceu e adquiriu uma cor vermelha escarlate e com raiva desferiu uma espécie de facho de luz na direção de Héctor, que foi atingido no peito.

Estel estava numa espécie de transe quando deu esse golpe e só acordou com o grito desesperado de dor do homem à sua frente, Héctor gritava alto e gemia estava agora ajoelhado, via-se lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, quanto a garota ela estava confusa fora tudo tão rápido, agora não sabia o que fazer...

- Zeus!! O que está acontecendo aqui?! – Era Milo o cavaleiro da casa de Escorpião acompanhado por Camus de Aquário.

- E-eu...

- Camus me ajude aqui – Falou Milo erguendo Héctor.

- Mas o que é que... – Shaka adentrou o salão de sua casa e a cena que viu foi, Milo com Héctor chorando desesperado em seu colo, Estel em estado e choque não sabendo o que fazer e Camus acompanhando Milo que já estava entrando na casa de Shaka e o deitando no sofá.

- Quem fez isso...

Milo parou de falar, quando viu o ferimento no peito de Héctor, ele sabia que só um golpe seria capaz de causar tanta dor e ter aquela aparência, era sua agulha escarlate.

- Quem fez isso? – Perguntou Camus reconhecendo o ferimento, sabendo que não fora Milo quem fez.

- F-foi eu... – Estel estava na porta da casa ainda assustada com o que havia feito.

- Você?! – Perguntou Milo surpreso.

- Depois resolvemos isso Milo, mas ajude meu pupilo... – Pediu Shaka tranquilamente, não agüentando mais ouvir os gemidos de Héctor.

Milo então botou sua unha dentro do peito de Héctor dando uma espécie de antídoto, e logo o espanhol já estava dormindo ainda um pouco pálido. Passado o susto Camus, Milo e Shaka agora observavam Estel esperando uma explicação.

- Me diga, desde quando faz isso? – Perguntou Milo

- E-essa foi a primeira vez, e-eu juro! – gaguejou Estel – Eu só me lembro que antes de atacar, estava com muita raiva, pois Héctor estava me provocando e...

- Bem isso só serviu para mim ver que Héctor tem muito que amadurecer em seu treinamento ainda... – Dizendo isso Shaka se virou e sumiu sem mais se importar com Héctor.

- E-eu posso ir embora agora?

- Acho que você tem antes que conversar com Milo. – Falou Camus, se virando para Milo e falando em seu ouvido – Acho que você encontrou uma legitima escorpiana para te substituir meu caro amigo. – E retirou-se indo em direção a casa de Aquário

Agora estavam apenas Héctor (dormindo), Milo e Estel na sala da casa de virgem.

- Bem, para começar eu me chamo Milo e sou...

- O cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião. – completou Estel

- Isso mesmo – falou Milo sorrindo – e você como se chama?

- E-estel, meu nome é Estel... senhor.

- Está assustada com o que fez?

- Estou... nunca tinha feito isso antes. – disse Estel olhando para Héctor.

- Imagino que você seja do signo de escorpião...

- Sim sou. – respondeu Estel com orgulho.

- Gostaria de treiná-la Estel, você gostaria?

- Eu treinar com o senhor? Quer dizer, o senhor quer ser o meu mestre? – Estel não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo

- Há, há, há, isso mesmo! Então isso é um "sim"? – Perguntou Milo divertido com sua agora pupila.

- Claro!! Claro!! È, é um sim!! – Estel não se agüentava de tanta felicidade, não sabia o que fazer agora só lhe faltava dar pulinhos, mas o que fez até mesmo Estel surpreendeu a si mesma abraçando Milo, que correspondeu prontamente.

-X- -X- -X-

Estel simplesmente não acreditava na reviravolta que estava dando, podia se considerar agora a mais nova aspirante à amazona da casa de escorpião, e pelo que Milo lhe disse era a primeira mulher que treinaria para defender uma das doze casas zodiacais.

A escorpiana estava agora no alojamento das aprendizes arrumando suas coisas para levá-las até a casa de escorpião, pois seria agora lá que moraria.

Quando Estel contou isso às outras garotas ninguém acreditou que a "aprendiz encalhada" era agora uma pupila de Milo de Escorpião.

- Conta outra Estel, há, há, há, - Falou uma garota que era aprendiza de um cavaleiro de prata.

- Você aprendiz de um cavaleiro de ouro. Há, há, há, - continuou o deboche outra aprendiz de outro cavaleiro de prata

- Com licença, uau!! Mas quanta gatinha heim?! Estel você está aí? – Era Milo...

Todas as garotas pararam de falar ficando boquiabertas, então era verdade, Estel era mesmo agora uma aspirante a amazona de ouro de escorpião, Milo olhava para todas sorridente como sempre, procurando por sua pupila.

- Senhor Milo! Eu estou aqui! – Falou a garota pegando seus sacos com roupas e indo em direção a seu mestre.

- Há, aí está você. E por favor não me chame de senhor. – Disse pegando o saco dos braços de Estel e olhando mais uma vez para as outras garotas e perguntando para sua pupila:

- Elas são mudas?

- Não, vamos mestre? – perguntou a escorpiana orgulhosa.

- Sim vamos.

E assim partiu Estel para sua nova casa, com seu mestre.

CONTINUA...

**Bem, o que vocês acharam? Sei que ainda está meio enrolado, mas estou fazendo essa fic com muito amor e carinho **

**OBRIGADALHAÇO pelas reviews!!! Fico muito feliz vendo que gostaram do primeiro capítulo"**

**Mas continuem comentando, agora respondendo as perguntas que me fizeram:**

**Marcella: Bem eu prefiro não dizer com quem nossa estelzinha vai fazer parzinho não...**

**É pra fazer um pouquinho de suspense"**

**Mikage-sama****: Sorry mas o Shakinha não vai poder ser seu nessa fic -- , mas posso fazer uma dele com vc em outra e aí o que vc acha heim? **

**Continuem comentando, estou adorando muito escrever essa fic, muito mesmo!!!**

**E peloamordedeus -- Vão lá no meu profile e visitem meu bloguinho... Se quiserem saber mais sobre essa fic é só passar lá e ler...**

**Bem é isso aí, até a próxima!!**


	3. O desafio

O desafio

Chegando à casa de Escorpião, Estel estava tão deslumbrada quanto o dia em que viu pela primeira vez a casa de Áries, era tão linda quanto à outra.

- Bem me siga, vou mostrar o seu quarto. – Falou Milo, carregando as coisas de Estel.

Milo mostrou-lhe o quarto que ficava um pouco nos fundos da casa, era um belo quarto, simples, porém muito aconchegante.

- Depois que você arrumar suas coisas, me procure em minha sala. – Disse Milo à Estel antes de fechar a porta do quarto com um belo sorriso.

Estel arrumou tudo com grande prazer, ela mal esperava para agora começar o treinamento com seu mais novo mestre, depois que tudo estava pronto, fez o que Milo lhe pediu e saiu pela casa em busca da sala de seu mestre, sala esta que Estel não tardou em achar, chegando na porta percebeu que Milo estava acompanhado de outro homem, alto de cabelos azulados longos e extremamente bonito.

- Há, Estel venha aqui me deixe lhe apresentar Saga, cavaleiro da casa de Gêmeos.

Saga levantou-se e se curvou ligeiramente para Estel, que lhe deu um sorriso se curvando também.

- È uma honra conhecê-lo senhor Saga.

- Me chame apenas de Saga, por favor, admito que fiquei surpreso ao saber que Milo de Escorpião agora seria mestre. – Disse Saga sorrindo gentilmente para Estel, que se sentou do lado do mestre, que estava com uma cara feia para Saga pelo comentário que fez.

- Oras Saga, é tão difícil assim me ver como um mestre? – Perguntou magoado Milo.

- Bem, é bastante inesperado sabe?! – Riu-se Saga – Mas me diga Estel, é verdade que você com um único golpe derrotou o discípulo de Shaka?

- Acho que foi sorte... – Respondeu Estel sem graça, dando de ombros – Mas pretendo ficar tão forte quanto meu mestre!

- E vai ficar! – Completou Milo, com grande satisfação.

- O que acham de jantarmos na sala do mestre? Aposto que Mu está ansioso para recebê-la! – Falou Saga oferecendo o braço para Estel.

- O que meu mestre acha? – Perguntou a garota olhando para seu mestre.

- È claro que vamos!

Então Estel aceitou o braço de Saga com gosto e Milo a pegou pelo outro braço e foram os 3 rindo para o salão do grande mestre.

Chegando no salão, Estel pode perceber que era normal os cavaleiros irem jantar lá, e maior parte deles estavam lá naquele momento, conheceu o irmão gêmeo de Saga, Kanon, conheceu também Shura de capricórnio que era um homem sério mas extremamente bem humorado, Máscara da Morte de Câncer um homem um tanto diferente dos outros, mas que falava com todos, Aioria de Leão encantador formando um belo par com Marin de águia e teve muito prazer de conhecer o vaidoso Afrodite de Peixes que estava acompanhado (para surpresa de Estel), por uma mulher que era namorada de Peixes(mais detalhes na Fic "mudando de lado"). È claro que estavam lá presentes os que ela já conhecia, como : Camus, Aldebaram e é claro o atual mestre do santuário Mu, Estel só sentiu falta de um cavaleiro, Shaka de Virgem e resolveu perguntar para Milo:

- Mestre, o cavaleiro da casa de Virgem não participa dos jantares dos senhores?

- Há, Shaka é um caso à parte, raramente ele participa de nossas "reuniõezinhas".

Nossa escorpiana resolveu então dar uma volta pelo enorme salão, pois havia muita gente para ela conhecer, e pode perceber com gosto que todos gostavam muito dela, e eram muitos simpáticos, Milo não parava de apresentá-la para todos os seus companheiros e dizer como ela deu sua agulha escarlate em Héctor, coisa que Estel achava desnecessária lembrar mas parecia que Milo adorava contar isso, Saga se mostrou muito interessado na garota, mas Estel não se mostrou muito interessada no cavaleiro de gêmeos, porém gostou muito de conversar com Camus.

- Então você fala francês, Grego e Russo? – Perguntou Estel admirada ao cavaleiro de Aquário.

- _Oui_, mas ainda falo um pouco de outras línguas sabe, ainda mais vivendo aqui no santuário, onde vivem pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades...

- Bem eu só falo português e grego, e olhe lá... – comentou divertida Estel, arrancando uma risada de Camus.

Estel vendo que seu copo já estava ficando vazio comentou:

- Vou buscar mais vinho, com licença Camus.

- Eu busco para a senhorita. – ofereceu-se o francês

- Não por favor não se incomode comigo, vou apenas beber mais um taça e já vou dormir, pois creio que amanhã meu mestre irá pegar pesado no treino.

- Tudo bem então. – Conformou-se Camus

- Boa noite mestre francês! – Falou Estel divertida

- Boa noite! – respondeu ainda contrariado Camus.

Chegando à mesa de bebidas, Estel começou a se servir de uma taça de vinho tinto que adorava e com a taça na mão avisou seu mestre que já ia pra casa dormir e Milo disse à sua discípula que ia ficar até mais tarde...

X-X-X

Na manhã seguinte Estel estava já acordada e no local onde eram feitos os treinamentos, uma grande arena. Milo preferiu começar com Estel apenas os treinamentos físicos "ao modo de um escorpião" como disse o próprio, e para gosto de Milo, Estel estava se saindo muito bem. O treinamento ficou mais forte quando passou para o segundo estágio, Milo levou sua discípula para a beira de um rio, era um gramado muito lindo e extremamente tranqüilo, muito estranho para Estel, pois seu mestre costumava leva-la para lugares bastante montanhosos, sem muita vegetação e muito quentes, bem digamos que não eram lugares muito agradáveis...

Mas Milo estava bonzinho aquele dia e como estava calor além do normal achou bom treinar na beira do rio, ainda mais com o treino que daria à sua discípula...

- Bem Estel, daqui um tempo lhe ensinarei como usar e controlar a agulha escarlate – os olhos de Estel brilharam ao ouvir isso – mas antes você tem que provar de seu próprio veneno...

- Como assim mestre? – perguntou confusa Estel.

- Simples, te atacarei com minha agulha escarlate, até o golpe não surtir mais efeito em você! – Milo falou isso muito casualmente, e Estel não sabia se sentia medo ou calma com isso...

- Mas eu posso morrer! – desesperou-se por um segundo.

- Não, você não vai morrer. E depois eu sobrevivi, porque você não sobreviveria?

Estel pensou, é seu mestre estava certo, mas mesmo assim sentia medo, lembrou-se então do grito de desespero que Héctor deu ao receber uma única agulha escarlate e ela teria que receber várias...

- Tudo bem então... – Disse a garota se preparando para receber o primeiro golpe e viu seu mestre apontando o dedo indicador em direção ao seu peito sua unha já grande e escarlate.

- Prepare-se...

Então Milo disparou. Estel no começo ao sentir a agulha perfurar seu peito achou que ia desmaiar de tanta dor, mas mesmo assim não gritou. Seus olhos começaram a umedecer e ela botou a mão na ferida, sentiu o veneno começar a reagir em seu corpo e instintivamente elevou seu cosmo, Milo sorriu com a atitude da garota, era o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

Então sem aviso acertou mais uma em Estel, dessa vez em sua coxa esquerda, Estel não agüentou e gritou, Milo continuava impassível.

Passaram a manhã e parte da tarde com esse treinamento, e quando Milo se deu por satisfeito pescou uns peixes e almoçaram ali mesmo, Milo pediu que Estel descansasse ali mesmo na beira do rio, enquanto ele ia embora tratar de assuntos com Mu.

Estel se encontrava cansada, suja e dolorida. Mas como acabara de ser dispensada pelo mestre resolveu dar um volta pela floresta e para sua surpresa encontrou Shaka treinando seu discípulo, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de treinamento, para Estel pois eles estavam sentados de frente um para o outro meditando, a garota continuou a observa-los, viu como era belo Virgem, nunca havia pensado nisso antes...

"Está gostando de observar o treino garota?"

Era Shaka em sua mente...

- Quem te deu permissão para invadir minha mente Virgem? – Exclamou com raiva Estel, tirando do transe Héctor.

- Me desculpe, apenas não queria tirar a concentração de meu discípulo lhe chamando em voz alta como você fez agora... garota.

- Você adora atrapalhar não é?! – Disse Héctor se levantando, preparando um soco para dar na garota, mas foi segurado por seu mestre. O garoto olhou assustado para Shaka e este apenas falou:

- já não bastou apanhar dela uma vez? Ande vá embora e pense no que ia fazer!

Héctor com raiva e vergonha se retirou, dando um último olhar de ódio para Estel.

- Vejo que estava treinando... – comentou Shaka olhando para as roupas rasgadas e manchadas de sangue de Estel.

- Sim eu estava treinando de verdade sabe... – Disse Estel se referindo ao treinamento de Shaka. E o cavaleiro entendendo o recado de Estel falou:

- Uso a inteligência, não apenas a força bruta garota...

- Olha eu tenho nome ok? È Estel! – Estava tomada de raiva, mas não podia brigar com Shaka, sabia que se isso acontecesse só apanharia e poderia perder sua chance de ser uma amazona de ouro.

- Sim, sei seu nome. – Falou Shaka se virando para ir embora.

Então Estel correu e se postou na frente de Shaka.

- Se sabe meu nome então diga ele...

- Oras saia de minha frente garota!

- Não! – Falou Estel com um sorriso nos lábios, adorava provocar pessoas que se metiam a besta consigo.

- Você não quer brigar não é mesmo? – Perguntou Shaka num tom ameaçador.

- Por que você é assim heim?!

- Assim como?

- Assim anti-social oras...

- Não sou anti-social garota?! "Como posso estar dando ouvidos a esta garota" pensou Shaka.

- Então prove que não é!

- Há, há, há, você quer que eu lhe prove? Como criança? – Perguntou Shaka divetido com a infantilidade da garota.

- Vá a festa que meu mestre vai dar na casa dele hoje! – falou Estel tentando ignorar o fato de ele ter chamado a si de criança.

Shaka parou de rir, Estel deu seu sorriso de vitória.

- Então o que me diz? Você vai, ou não vai porque vai se sentir deslocado? – Agora foi à vez de Estel ser sarcástica.

- Não tenho motivos para me sentir deslocado, conheço e falo com todos os cavaleiros de ouro...

- Sei... ¬¬ - Então vá à festa! – Provocou Estel.

Shaka estava contra a parede, sabia que não tinha que dar ouvidos a uma adolescente, mas a maneira que Estel pôs as coisas o deixaram um tanto nervoso.

- Estarei lá. – Falou Shaka desviando-se de Estel e indo embora rapidamente.

- Ótimo! – Gritou Estel para que virgem pudesse ouvir – vamos ver quem é criança agora... Disse para si mesma.

CONTINUA...

**Notas da autora:**

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas é que surgiram uns probleminhas...**

**Bem o que estão achando da fic? Acho que já sabem quem vai ser o par da Estel né?!"**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, isso me incentiva muito!!!**

**O Shaka está realmente enjoado, mas vou fazer ele baixar a crista dele, quer dizer a Estel vai fazer ele baixar a crista. ( risada maligna)**

**Continuem comentando!!!!! **


End file.
